Spinetoram is known as an active ingredient of an insecticide (see, WO 97/00265).
Further, a cyclic keto-enol compound having an acetyl CoA carboxylase-inhibiting activity is known as an active ingredient of an insecticide (see, Japanese Patent Application National Publication (Laid-Open) No. 2000-516918, EP 528156A, and WO 00/42850)